You Do Not See
by StarkLovesShawarma
Summary: As the fugitive turned her face, The Huntsman saw her lips, red as a ripe apple, an expanse of hair as dark as raven's wings flowing past her shoulders. His eyes fluttered for a passing moment, his brief admiration of her beauty being tossed aside by the thought of seeing Sarah once more.


**Snow White and The Huntsman. THIS MOVIE. It gave me so many feelings. So many Huntsman/Snow White feels. And I for one think that the movie could have ended better than it did! So here, my friends, is an alternate telling/ending to Snow White and The Huntsman. I have changed around some of the dialogue and scenes, so don't be that troll who tells me, "THAT'S NOT WHAT THEY REALLY SAID ASDFGHJK." I hope you guys enjoy!**

**WARNING: Major spoilers to the entire movie.**

**I do not own this amazing movie, Snow White and The Huntsman.**

The Huntsman had lived a somewhat simple, yet troubled life. He was an experienced and scarred warrior who had fought many a battle, leaving a wife behind in his wake. Sarah, was her name.

She was a beautiful woman, long blonde hair draped her slight shoulders, paled eyes staring blankly through her window, awaiting her husbands return to the village where they lived. She too was once a warrior, but with her fighting spirit came a price, and in the midst of battle, her eyesight was taken from her. The Huntsman was by her side at that moment, slaughtering whoever came near to harm them. He would never forgive himself for letting such a tragedy fall upon his beloved.

When the war was over and The Huntsman returned from the carnage of the dark forest, he found nothing but a shell of a home, a small parcel atop his bed. Reading it, his heart was stricken with sorrow, learning that his dearest Sarah had fallen ill, and passed some months ago. With pain in his soul and a life now with no purpose, The Huntsman returned to his drunkard ways, putting his warrior days in his past.

* * *

"You will venture into the dark forest and you will retrieve my escaped prisoner."

Chuckling slightly at Queen Ravenna's command, The Huntsman glanced around the throne room, every guard holding spears at their sides, just waiting for him to make a move.

"If he has entered the dark forest then he is surely dead," The Huntsman replied, his slightly thick Scottish accent laced with an undertone of amusement. Whoever the brave prisoner was, he was bound to be a poor bastard by now.

"_She."_ Ravenna corrected, a slight hiss to her stern voice.

Again, The Huntsman smirked. "Then _she,_ is surely dead."

Queen Ravenna remained in her seat high atop her golden throne, wicked eyes staring down at The Huntsman's filthy face. It was her turn to slyly smirk.

"You are a widower, are you not, Huntsman?" She began, rising from her seat. The Huntsman clasped his mouth shut, his lips pursed at the mention of his passed Sarah. The menacing ruler stepped down from her throne, making her way up to the large man. "Do you wish to see her once more?"

The Huntsman's blue eyes shook for a moment, his stare trained on Ravenna's questionable expression. The golden haired Queen brought a finger up and beneath his chin, letting her sharp nail drag across his unshaven jawline. "What do you jest, _wretched Queen_?" The warrior asked with a snarl.

"I can bring her back to you Huntsman. If you find my prisoner and deliver her to me, I will raise your precious Sarah back from the dead."

A shaky breath passed The Huntsman's lips, his eyebrows furrowing in disbelief. He had knowledge of the Queen's magic abilities, but he had no idea she possessed that amount of power. Could she be lying? Could Ravenna just be using him to get what she desired, then toss him away back into the filthy streets of his rotting village? At that moment, the only possibility that was clear in The Huntsman's mind was that she was honest, and his beloved Sarah would be back in his arms once more. Reluctantly, he accepted the mission.

* * *

It had been years since The Huntsman had ventured into the shady mists of the dark forest. Years since he had witnessed the doom that took place there. It had been the site of many a soldier's demise, falling into the ghastly arms of death be it by enemies...or the forest itself. Trickery went on in these woods that no man could fathom.

Suddenly, there she was. The Huntsman gazed beyond the thick branches of the twisted trees that surrounded him and saw her, crouching behind a tall oak. As the fugitive turned her face, The Huntsman saw her lips, red as a ripe apple, an expanse of hair as dark as raven's wings flowing past her shoulders. His eyes fluttered for a passing moment, his brief admiration of her beauty being tossed aside by the thought of seeing Sarah once more.

Rushing forward, The Huntsman pulled a hatchet from the back of his belt, readying himself before he appeared before the prisoner. If she could escape the castle's walls, she surely posed some sort of threat.

When he pounced onto her, the young girl let out a shriek, her piercing emerald eyes widening as The Huntsman grabbed her thin arm, yanking her to her feet. Growling as she struggled against his grasp, the former warrior pulled her into his body, hatchet's jagged blade resting at her pale throat. Soon, the Queen's brother, Finn, arrived at the scene with his men, the sight of him only making Snow White squirm further.

"Good work Huntsman," Finn smiled crookedly, his dastardly expression holding pleasure in seeing the girl that was his undoing being held at death point. "Now hand her over."

The Huntsman was quick to retort. "Not until I get my wife. _Not until Sarah is breathing and in my arms."_

The grin on Finn's face grew wider at this, a small, taunting chuckle rising up from the blonde's throat. The Huntsman furrowed his eyebrows, his grip on the princess unfaltering as he stared the Queen's brother in the eye. "Why do you laugh at this?"

"Because, you poor, stupid bastard. Ravenna may hold remarkable powers in her grasp but by no means does she wield the sorcery to accomplish such a task." Finn laughed as he spilled the truth, the pang of realization stinging The Huntsman's already broken heart.

"_She's going to kill you! Ravenna will kill you and I both!" _Snow White struggled against The Huntsman's strong arms, the long haired man looking down at her. Tears of rage were beginning to prick at the edges of his eyes, knowing that he had been used and was nothing more than garbage that the wicked Queen planned to toss out.

Releasing the fugitive and flinging her backwards, The Huntsman charged toward Finn and his knights, pulling the enormous ax from it's holster around his waist and swinging it like a mad man, slashing and slaughtering the soldiers around him. Finally, there was no one left but he and Finn, and with that, The Huntsman gave one last swing, slicing through the royalties neck and watching as his head tumbled to the ground.

In the distance, he undoubtedly heard the Queen herself scream out into the dusk, feeling the death of her twin writhing through her evil body. The Huntsman turned back to the girl, her expression holding horror as she glared back at him with saucer eyes.


End file.
